The Silver Scepter
by LuvaGal
Summary: Wanna know when the next chapter will be up and why I haven't put one up sooner? Read the note in the story...
1. Chapter One (PRAISE MY CHAPTER TITLE!)

I am Biancany Snicket! Just kidding.... I am Bianca Rawlings and I will be writing *my* version of a Lemony Snicket book. I just love these books and I had to write this.Mind you,I have not *yet* read books 7 and 8. But I WILL!!!!Enjoy!  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own the Baudelaires nor do I own Mr. Poe,Count Olaf or any one else in the books.They belong to Mr. Lemony Snicket.I do however,own this fic,Kiree Tomson,and Hira Tomson.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Pairings:  
  
Klaus/Kiree  
  
One sided Count Olaf/Hira  
  
Violet/Duncan  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summary:The Baudelaires are sent to live with their Aunt Harrieta.Unfortunatley,she is never home. But luckily she stays with the Tomsons in a huge mansion full of things for each Baudelaire and something special for Klaus. The Baudelaires finally seem to have a good life but then Count Olaf comes back......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
On the back:  
  
Dear Reader,  
  
I am Bianca Rawlings,writing this book for those who havent read any Lemony Snicket books.This is *not* any real Lemony Snicket book. This is just *my* version of one.First of all,if you enjoy stories with good times and happy endings then this is *not* the book for you. In fact,this book ends with any thing but a happy ending.If you must know why it's because the Baudelaire orphans are the most unluckiest kids alive.  
  
It pains me to write this dreadful tale.But I feel that it is my duty as a reader to help along with the horrendous adventures of the Baudelaire orphans.I only hope that my 12 year old heart can bare to do so.If not, at least I have tried.At least this time,the Baudelaires are happier than they ever were after the death of their parents, bless their souls.  
  
Now let me mentions,if you do not like books with the return of an evil villian,a smashed vase,unlucky little orphans on yet another unlucky adventure,a heart broken Klaus,sloppy kisses,and a frilly pink dress then this is not the book for you.So if you wish you may put this book back and find something slightly brigher for you liking. Mind you,you can read this book anyway,just to satisfy your urges.  
  
With all do respect,  
  
Bianca Rawlings  
  
Bianca Rawlings  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
C h a p t e r  
  
One  
  
  
  
At the beginning of most books there is a 'Once Upon A Time'. And from that 'Once Upon A Time' you can tell that the book that you are reading will be a adventurous,heart warming and lovable story about some sort of princess or magical creature.However,in some books there is a 'On A Dark And Stormy Night'.And from that 'On A Dark And Stormy Night' you can tell that this book will be full of scary adventure and hair raising events that will leave you wanting more. Unfortuantley,this book has neither of the beginning sentences.  
  
This book has neither of the beginning sentences because,you see,Violet,Klaus and Sunny Baudelaire are 3 of the most unluckiest children alive.Their parents died in a fire a few years back and they have been taken from gaurdian to gaurdian.Sadly,none of the guardians have worked out.They have either died of sent the orphans away.All of this is because of the orphan's first gaurdian,Count Olaf.  
  
Count Olaf was a terrible man who was after the Baudelaire fortune that noone was allowed to touch until Violet came of age.And sadly,Count Olaf had every intention of getting that fortune even if it killed him. Or even worse,killed the Baudelaire Orphans.So if this is too much for you,please stop reading now and save yourself the sadness.  
  
Anyway,this book begins with the sentence,'It was a cold windy day as the Baudelaire orphans stood at the bus stop'. Now,this has been mentioned in one of the earlier books.The starting sentence concept.But this time,it's is more useful because this time,the Baudelaire orphans meet up with happiness before a state of sorrow and woe.As they did with their Uncle Monty.This time however,we have a new sorrowful adventure is in store for Violet,Klaus and Sunny Baudelaire. So let us begin with the sentence, 'It was a cold and windy day as the Baudelaire orphans stood at the bus stop'.  
  
It was a cold and windy day as the Baudelaire orphans stood at the bus stop.They awaited the arrival of Mr. Poe so that they could go to see their new guardian.They seemed calm and collected as they stood there,but deep inside they were full of dread and worry.This was the newest guardian that they had been sent to and they prayed that this one worked out better than the rest.  
  
Violet,who had just turned 15,looked about the dusty streets of the small town.Her hair was up in a ribbon so that it would not get into her face and if you knew Violet Baudelaire,you knew that she only wore her hair this way when she was attempting to think up an invention. And that is precicly what she was doing now.She was trying to figure out how to assemble an invention that would clean the streets of any town 10 times faster than any street sweeper.  
  
Klaus,the middle child and only boy or the Baudelaire orphans,stood next to his sister, trying to see if there was a library anywhere.Now,if you knew Klaus Baudelaire,you knew that he loved books.Any kind of book could satisfy him,and he was quite intellegent do to his frequent reading.And so,he searched the streets for a library in hope of something to read in this dusty town.  
  
Sunny,the youngest of the Baudelaire orphans,was being held by her eldest sister Violet.At the moment,she was gnawing on a piece of wood.Now,if you knew Sunny Baudelaire,you knew that she loved to chew on things.Do to her young age,she only had 4 teeth,but each tooth was extremely sharp and looked as though if you touched them they would draw blood.  
  
So now that you know the 3 Baudelaires we can move on to the rest of the story.Violet,Klaus and Sunny stood there,waiting for Mr. Poe to come.He had left them there to speak to their new guardian and said that he would return shortly.Violet sighed and looked at the sky,shielding her eyes from the blazing sun.  
  
"I hope that our new guardian will be better than the last one." She stated as she thought of yet another guardian and of having to work in Lucky Smellings Mill.  
  
"Me too...."Klaus agreed softly,remembering their fearful Aunt Josephine.  
  
"Saka!" Sunny shrieked while thinking of all their other guardians,which probably meant something along the lines of, "As do I!"  
  
"I also hope....that the Quagmire triplets will be okay..." Violet sighed,while her siblings nodded in agreement.  
  
Not to long ago,Count Olaf had gotten his bony hands on the Quagmire triplets,Duncan and Isadora (the last Quagmire,died in a fire) and he was now on the run with them,waiting for the day that they came of age so that he could snatch the Quagmire jewels and do away with the two triplets.The only clue that the Baudelaires had were the strange letters,V.F.D,and so far,they had no idea what it meant.  
  
Just then,a taxi drove up and stopped at the bus stop.Now as most of you know,it's not a good idea to stop at a bus stop.The bus might be coming and if your parked there then the bus will have no where to park. And then,it may be forced to ram you out of the way like the bus in Lamosburg did to the taxi that me and my uncle were in when we were on our way to the Penguin Parade.And let me tell you,it wasn't a pleasent expierience.But luckily for this taxi,the bus wasn't due for another twenty minutes.  
  
As soon as the taxi stopped the door opened and out stepped Mr. Poe. Mr. Poe was the man who was in charge of making sure that the Baudelaire's fortune was safe and that the orphans themselves were safe. He hadn't been doing well on eaither part.Each time,Count Olaf had come for the Baudelaire's fortune and each time they had exposed him and his plan.And wach time he had gotten way.And all Mr. Poe had ever done was coughed into his hankercheif.  
  
Mr. Poe smiled softly at the orphans and opened his mouth to say something.But right before he had a chance to he went into a fit of coughing.When he was done coughing he looked at the orphans once again and smiled once more.  
  
"Hello Children!"He greeted, "Are you 3 ready to see your new guardian?"  
  
The 3 of them nodded and Mr. Poe nodded as well,motioning them into the taxi.When they were all in there,they were off.The Baudelaires began to imagine their new Aunt as they looked out the windows.Mr. Poe had told them that her name was Harrieta.All three of them thought that she sounded nice enough. Then again,so had Aunt Josephine and The Squalors and their times with each of them hadn't been very pleasent.Violet then looked at Mr. Poe.  
  
"What is Aunt Harrieta like,Mr. Poe?" She questioned,raising an eye brow at Mr. Poe.  
  
"Well...." Mr. Poe began before coughing in to his hankerchief then continuing, "Shes a very busy woman and she lives with a friend of hers.I didn't get a chance to talk to her directly though."  
  
"She lives with a friend?"Klaus asked,looking at Mr. Poe as well.  
  
"Yes..." Mr. Poe answered, "I talked to her.Shes a single woman with a child who's about your age Klaus.Both she and her daughter seem quite kind."  
  
"Bajo!" Sunny shrieked which probably meant something like, "So maybe this time things will be different!"  
  
"Ah! We're here!" Mr. Poe announced,ignoring Sunny and looking out of the window.  
  
The Baudelaires looked out of the window and their eyes went wide while their mouths hung open. The house was humungous.It was more like a super mall dressed up as a house.The mansion was a whitish color and there was a gate with a giant T in the middle of it. Behind the gate was the driveway which must have been at least 2 miles long.  
  
"It's extrordinary!" Violet exclaimed,never taking her eyes off of the mansion.  
  
"Its spectacular!"Klaus announced with just as much amazement as Violet.  
  
"Pashico!"Sunny squealed which probably meant, "It's miraculously astounding!"  
  
"Yes,it is rather big isn't it?" Mr. Poe said quietly as the gates opened and the taxi drove up the driveway.  
  
The Baudelaires and Mr. Poe slowly stepped out of the taxi when it stopped and headed toward the Mansion.They bounded up the steps and stood at the door.The door was a bit taller than Mr. Poe and it has a knocker on it and a door bell on the side. It too,was a whitish color.  
  
Mr. Poe reached out and knocked on the door,not bothering to use the knocker.There was no answer for a moment and they simply stood there.The Baudelaires began to think that noone was home but then they heard foot steps.They heard the door being unlocked and watched as the door opened.In the doorway stood a lovely young woman who looked like she was in her 20s.Her long black hair fell down her back and her chestnut eyes were on Mr. Poe.Her skin was the color of honey and a soft and kind smile was on her face.  
  
"Well,hello." She greeted,her voice was soft and melodious.  
  
"Hello Miss Tomson." Mr. Poe greeted,nodding to her, "I've come to deliver the children."  
  
The woman looked down at the Violet,Klaus,and Sunny and smiled warmly at them.She then reached out her elegant looking hand to Violet.Violet simply looked at her hand for a moment then took it and shook it.  
  
The woman smiled at Violet and then held out her hand to Klaus who did the same as Violet.And then the woman layed eyes on Sunny and touched her cheek softly causing Sunny to smiles lightly at her gentleness.  
  
"Violet,Klaus and Sunny...I've heard much about you."The woman stated,still smiling. "I'm Hira Tomson but you may call me Hira if you wish."  
  
"It's nice to meet you Hira"Violet said awkwardly.Miss Tomson seemed to be a kind reasonable woman but she wasn't completely sure.  
  
"Who is it Mama?" Asked a voice from inside the house.Then,a young girl came into view.She looked about Klaus' age and she had long black hair like Miss Tomson and she had a tan creamy skin complection. But the one thing about the girl that caught the orphans by suprise were her eyes.They were chectnut like Miss Tomson's but they had specks of blue in them.Now,if you first saw this girl's eyes you would assume she was wearing contacts.On the contrary,this was her real eye color.  
  
The girl stepped foreward,her eyes on the Baudeliares,she smiled in a friendly matter at them and pushed a strand of raven colored hair out of her face.  
  
"Children..this is my daughter,Kiree."Miss Tomson explained and then turned to the girl, "Kiree...these are the Baudelaire children."  
  
"Hello." Kiree greeted.  
  
"Hello."Violet replied,smiling softly at Kiree who seemed nice enough,  
  
"Samoo!" Sunny shrieked which most likely meant, "How do you do!"  
  
"My name is Violet and this is Sunny and over here is my brother Klaus.Say hello Klaus."Violet said,looking over to Klaus who hadn't said a word.  
  
Now i'm sure you all are familiar with the phrase "Cat got your tounge?" It means "Why are you so quiet?" and has absolutley nothing to do with a cat or a tounge.And it certainly has nothing to do with a cat having your tounge.Anyway,this is exactly what someone would say to Klaus who was standing there,his eyes wide and pinned on Kiree.Violet blinked and Kiree giggled.  
  
"What's the matter?"Kiree asked,grinning at Klaus, "Cat got your tounge?"  
  
Klaus shook his head,his eyes closed.When he finished he looked at Kiree,a light blush appearing on his cheeks.He simply nodded a hello to her and looked at his feet,nervously.Violet and Sunny looked worriedly at their brother.Miss Tomson looked strangley at Klaus then looked at Mr. Poe.  
  
"They must be tired...i'll just let them relax for a while..."She explained.  
  
Mr. Poe nodded,saying fare well to the orphans and getting back into the taxi and drving off.When he was gone Miss Tomson smiled down at the Violet,Klaus and Sunny and motioned them inside.As soon as they were inside their jaws dropped.It was huge.They were obviously in the living room and oh how beautiful that living room was.Let me tell you...there is nothing like the Tomson's living room this time of the year.I should know...I stayed there for a year because I was on the run from starved,radio active bunnies.And let me tell you,that living room was the best place to be if you wanted to look at something beautiful.  
  
"You have a beautiful Living Room Miss To-I mean Hira...." Violet stated,correcting herself immediatly.  
  
"Why thank you Violet!" Miss Tomson excalimed,beaming down at Violet. "Now...let's show you 3 to your rooms!" She then walked off to her left and through a opening in the peach colored wall.  
  
Kiree and the orphans followed instantly.The walls of the hallway were peach like the living room and upon the walls were various pictures of different people.Now,if you were in a house that big,and in a hallway with that little light,you would assume that if there were pictures on the wall,they would be scary.But you see, in the Tomson household,the pictures were anything *but* scary...in fact,they were rather pleasent.  
  
After a few minutes,they stopped in front of a set of double doors.The doors were made of oak and in the middle of each,a flower had been carved into the wood.The orphans looked at the doors and all was silent until Miss Tomson cleared her throat and all eyes went on her.  
  
"Violet...Mr. Poe has told me that you're quite the inventor." She stated,her eyes pinned on Violet,a sweet smile on her face.  
  
"Yes,I am." Violet responded,nodding slightly.  
  
"Well then,this is the room for you!" Miss Tomson exclaimed and opened the doors to reveal a large room with blue wallpaper.Tools hung from the walls and there were many gizmos and gadgets here and there.It also had a large bed which appeared to be extremely soft and one large window with aqua curtains.  
  
"It's amazing...." Violet breathed out,in complete awe.  
  
"I thought you'd like it!" Miss Tomson said,clasping her hands together and then setting her eyes on Klaus. "Now Klaus,you love to read...am I right?"  
  
Klaus simply nodded,imagining what his room would be like.He then relized that Kiree was standing right next to him and his cheeks began to turn a crimson color.He then looked at Miss Tomson and saw that she had already begun walking.He waved goodbye to Violet as she stepped into the room and followed Miss Tomson while holding Sunny.  
  
Once again,they stopped at a set of doors.These doors however,had a cross carved into the wood.Miss Tomson opened the doors to show a room about as large as Violet's only with burgany wallpaper.On one side of the room there was a bed,a chair,a bedside table and a lamp but the other side is what amazed Klaus.  
  
On the other side of the room was a large library with,as it looked,thousands of books.The celing above the library was slanted downward and had pictures of books on it.In the middle of the library was a large,comfortable looking chair.There was a window on the side with burgany curtains.  
  
"Its....It's fantastic!" Klaus exclaimed,his eyes wide.  
  
Miss Tomson smiled and took Sunny away from Klaus so that he could go into his new room.Klaus examined the room and smiles warmly at Miss Tomson,a look of happiness on his face.He waved to them (and blushed at Kiree)as they left to show Sunny her new room.  
  
They stopped at another set of doors.These had a dove carved into the wood.When Miss Tomson opened the doors,Sunny's mouth dropped open revealing her for sharp teeth.The room was the same size as Violet's and Klaus' but it had pink wallpaper.It had a small crib with various soft toys on the inside,but around the crib were hard things.Such as,a metal ball,some rocks,a hard cube,and other hard things.Sunny grinned and threw her small arms around Miss Tomson,who smiled and patted her on the head.  
  
"Karishas!" Sunny sighed which meant something like, "It's astounding! Thank you so much!"  
  
"Well I don't know what 'Karishas' means," Miss Tomson stated, "But if it means thank you,then you're very welcome!" And with that,she walked into the room and set Sunny on the ground. "I hope you like all of the things around the crib...I was told that you liked to bite things that are hard."She then beamed down at Sunny and walked out.  
  
Kiree watched her mother walk out before looking down at Sunny.She smiled softly and leaned down, touching Sunny's cheek gently. "I'm sure you'll enjoy your stay here..." She whispered,still smiling. "And don't worry about that Count Olaf....he won't get you here..." She then stood up straight and walked out as well.  
  
Now you're probably thinking, 'That Bianca! She's ruined the whole sad thing of the story!'. Well I assure you,this story will be anything but happy...don't let this chapter fool you...I just want the poor Baudelaire Orphans to enjoy the Bad luck free time that they have for now...But don't worry...all of you that love sadness and dread...Unfortunatley,I have something special for you all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
r&r 


	2. Curse my life....

Attention!! I will not be able to post the next chapter for personal reason.I *will* post the chapter...it just...might take a while until I do...  
You can curse at me now...I *really* am sorry but this is not the only story that I putting to a temporary hault.My Harry Potter slash story is also stopping for the time being.I feel really bad but the chapters will be up after....a while.... 


End file.
